Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160321180703/@comment-26037005-20160406200358
I didn't realise TOV would have a double boss fight XD I'll be sure to take note of what you told me and hopefully I won't be too wasteful. Will Estelle join my team at that point or will she be still held captive? Since I know she uses healing artes I could always use her if that was the case. It's such a disapointment on the xbox! I would've loved to have had Flynn on my team. I always enjoyed Yuri and Flynn encountering each other whilst through the begining search and most of traveling I was wondering where on earth Flynn went to and how he quickly gets to Yuri is beyond me XD It would've made sense if he was nearby. I've been told I may be getting a playstation, so I guess if i ever did then maybe I'd buy it for playstation just to get those extra characters XD I wish though in TOV sidequests were made more obvious- i felt like I've had to travel and pick out people at random to get sidequests...Plus, I've been trying to find sidequests that could let me put different outfits on the characters, but nothing so far. I'm glad you can watch it in German! I'd be equally frustrated if I wanted to watch something and it wasn't in my language XD and I didn't know you could get on DVD. Perhaps I'll get it on DVD sometime... - Wow so you visted England XD I've also been to London a few times as well since I don't live there ^^' Can't remember if I visted Germany, though. Maybe when i was young? Can't remember ^^" -- Really? XD For my second playthrough I wanted to be a girl, since i was a guy before, but I didn't like female robin's hairstyles so I went for the older looking one XD I also find it hard to like any of the male Robin hairstyles apart from the default one. Just curious :D but what did you think to fire emblem? Which characters did you use during battle, which ones did you like supports with and favourite characters? --- I also enjoy manga a lot too! I've got various mangas like Kingdom Hearts and Devil is a part-timer (titles you may not be familiar with ^^') and I love to draw and trying to create OCs but my ideas are only half-written, usually ^^' I've tried fanfictions as well but I never seem to finish my ideas. XD Though there is some manga I read online. And sometimes I've read fan-made manga which is called doujinshi on some series of anime or games that I like ^^ I've got some old drawings on my instagram (which I don't really use now ^^") on this link https://www.instagram.com/phoenixofire/ and I try doing digital art but usually i make reference since it's a little more difficult than drawing on paper. thumb|left|I tried drawing Wake's (g.g's) older sister in a digital art style I used an app called drawcast for my digital drawing here. And an example of more of my recent art since my instagram has old work from like, maybe a year or so ago? Can't remember XD -- Wow, I like your story so far! It's a shame I won't be able to read it since it's German but it sounds good so far ^^ I can see quite some influence that you got from the Tales games, like the conflict between two races. Keep up the good work ^^